


Blurryfaces?

by Religious_Sin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic, im sorry, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Religious_Sin/pseuds/Religious_Sin
Summary: @Irina this is for you you sick fucker





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me

It was a warm summer afternoon when Tyler was moving. He really wanted to live with Josh so he bought a mansion. It had 3 unnecessary floors, 5 rooms, again, unnecessary, and an 11 foot deep pool. Tyler was so happy to live with Josh because they have a very strong relationship, not even scissors can cut it. Finally, it was time for moving. They both individually moved from their parents' house so they couldn't do any " business" together. Once they were fully moved, that meant no parents, more sex. Tyler was so excited to have sex with Josh, so he quickly grasped Josh's hand and pulled him up close to his face, about a few inches away and said, " I love you." Josh responded, saying " Shut the fuck up, just kiss me bitch." And Tyler rapidly pulled Josh closer, and kissed his full lips. Then Josh lead Tyler into his room. He pushed him seductively on the bed and lays on him making out happily. Then it got more intense. Tyler pushed Josh off saying " Fuck me." Josh quickly pulled his black jeans down and took off his blink 182 shirt and threw them on the floor, excited to finally have sex. Tyler quickly got turned on, so his dick got 2 times bigger. Suddenly, he heard a clatter on the floor in the kitchen. " Very funny Tyler." Said Josh while thinking that Tyler pranked him. Then they heard a door open. "That's pretty sketchy man." Said Tyler. They both got their clothes back on, scared to see what was there. They slowly walked down the stairs waiting to see what happened in there. A few seconds later they see a person walk out of the kitchen, with red eyes a red beanie, and all black clothes. " Is that blurryface?" Said Josh while holding Tyler's hand tightly. Questions start entering their mind, thinking different things at the same time. While it was silent, something slammed the door, in the room they were in a while ago. It couldn't have been the same person that left the kitchen because they would have to pass Tyler and Josh to get there. Finally, Josh and Tyler had the guts to go back to the room. They opened the door, revealing 5 people wearing the same out fit that the person in the kitchen had. On the walls, spay painted in black and red, " WE CARE WHAT YOU THINK - Blurryfaces" Then they both quickly shut the door, scared for their life. A few seconds later, they went into the room again when the spray paint was gone and so were the five people. Are there more than one blurryface?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this and told me to post it so


End file.
